


May I have this Dance?

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smitten Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Michael and Ray are taking in what it means to step into something new. The connection they've shared through the years has blossomed into something they'll take in one day at a time.Here's some domestic fluff inspired by music no one asked for!





	1. Can I say something crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song called 'May I have this Dance? ( Remix)' by Francis and the lights ft. Chance the rapper.  
> Just a simple fluff I had to get out of my head. I really do love this pair. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! I also wrote this on my phone so if something seems off just tell me. Maybe, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6BVXL)?

 Michael Jones was a man of many words. He had no problem using colorful language when it came to his rage and knew how to use just the right amount of energetic words when he was excited. He could easily tell someone where the best bars were or how to fix a tire. Sometimes he even gifted some advice to the kids of Los Santos while sharing a meal with them. Yes, Michael Jones was a man of many words. Some would say many wonderful words.

 

 Unfortunately none of them were coming to mind as he stared at Ray on the couch. It was baffling. He’s seen the man in absolutely nothing, but somehow he’s smitten by Ray lying on the cough in HIS dark green hoddie. Ray’s just on his back with his pink 3DS shoved in his face.  Michael had just gotten out of the shower and was heading towards the kitchen until he spotted Ray. Now he seems continent with staring at the younger man next to the arm of the couch while wearing nothing but a towel.

 

“Dude, are you alright?” 

 “Huh?”

 

 

“You’ve been staring at me for over 5 minutes. Did you have a brain fart or something?” Ray closed his little game system and peeked over Michael. “Is it the hoodie? Because you’re not getting it back anytime soon.” He stated as he sat up. He locked eyes with Michael. “Dude, is there something on my face?” Ray was getting a bit worried as Michael continued to gawk at him. It was a bit unsettling.

 

 “Can I say something crazy?!” The older lad blurted out, hands flying to Ray’s shoulders. He watched Ray slightly jump at his touch then relax. Michael was flustered. He knew Ray could tell, but couldn't really understand why. He slowly leaned towards Ray with a smile. 

"I love you..." Michael then gave Ray a quick kiss on the forehead. He quickly pulled back just in time to see Ray's cheeks turn slightly pink. It always did him justices to watch Ray blush.

 

 "I love you too, you handsome idiot." Ray leaned forward, already cupping Michael's face with both hands. "Now go get dressed. We were supose to meet Lindsay ten minutes ago." Ray watched his curly haired lover slowly pull his hands away with a soft smile and intertwine thier fingers. 

 

 "Right," Michael conintued to smile as he stood up straight and dropped Ray's hands. "Can't keep her waiting." The older lad stared to walk back to the bathroom, but quickly stopped when he felt a small pull on his towel. He looked down at his towel. Ray's hand was tugging on at it. He glanced at Ray with a questionable look.

 

 Ray gave him a mischievous grin. "I mean... We're already late...what's a few more minutes?" 

 

 Now it was Michael's turn to blush. He gave Ray a grin of his own. "Or maybe even an hour...?" 

 

 "Better get over here then." Ray pulled off Michael's towel off just in time for Gavin to burst through their apartment door. Ray let out a small sigh.

 

 Yes, Micheal Jones was a man of many words. Unfortunately only one word came to mind after Gavin came barreling through the door with a angery Linsday in tow.

 

"Fuck." 

 

 


	2. Give me both your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff.

 Ray stared at his door with a hint of frustration. He only went to the grocery store down the block. He was almost sure Michael was sleeping when he left, but the music booming out of his apartment meant the lad was up and ready to start the day. Ray wanted to make breakfast in bed from himself and Michael. A simple yet nice gesture even if it was near noon already. Unfortunately Michael was up and apparently wanted every else up. The thumping and rhythm of the song blaring through the speakers in their apartment was proof enough. Ray grabbed his keys from the pocket of his purple hoodie and quickly opened the door. The second he stepped into the house he placed his bag of groceries on the side table and took in the view of his lovely boyfriend.

 Ray watched Michael sing and spin the broom around in his hands. It almost looked like he was serenading the broom. Maybe he was because the older lad suddenly swept his hand down length of the broom in nothing but a big T-shirt and underwear.

_“May I have this dance?!”_ He sang off-key, spinning himself around just in time to face Ray. There was a brief flash of surprise on Michael’s face as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. It quickly passed when Ray gave him a reassuring smile. _“To make it up to you…”_ He noticed Ray shake his head with a small laugh.

_“May I say something crazy,”_ Ray sang back, his voice caring a melody much better. _“I love you.”_

_“Give me both your hands!”_ Michael practically yelled. He dropped the broom and extended both hands. Ray grabbed them both with a quick roll of his eyes. _“Let me spin and excite you…”_ Of course Michael spun Ray around and led him into a small dip before resting his forehead on Ray’s. He felt Ray laugh and lean closer as best he could. He pulled his head back to look at the man in his arms.

 Ray was nothing special to most people, but in this moment… a moment where they both were staring into each other’s eyes and the bass of the drums where coursing through their bodies...Ray was the only person that mattered to Michael. He stood Ray upright and continued to dance while Ray shook his head.

 Today was shaping up to be a pretty good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have this song stuck in my head and I still wanna write fluff. So here! have this at 4am in the morning.
> 
> Maybe, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6BVXL)?


	3. Let me spin and excite you

“Ray! Move your _ASS_!”

“You move _YOUR_ ass!”

Michael and Ray were running through the rain on the city’s sidewalks. Old white & black checkered vans slightly struggled to keep up with worn out gray tennis shoes as they desperately looked for shelter from the on-slaughter of rain. Each step seemed to douse Ray and Michael with more water. Just before Ray decided to give up on running, Michael grabbed the man’s arm and pull him under the awning of a nearby building.

Ray slammed both hands on his knees and kneeled down to catch his breath. “Huff…huff…huff…alright…no more…exercise for the rest…of the fucking year!” Ray finally managed to say before shooting a glare at Michael who was too busy laughing to catch his own breath.

“Come on Ray, it wasn’t that bad.” Michael said with another laugh, having very little trouble getting his wind back. He waited to for Ray to stand up straight before looking out onto the streets. The rain didn’t look like it was letting up anytime soon. “…Well now what?” He asked as he snatched the black beanie off his head and began twisting it to get the water out.

“We wait for it to stop raining.” Ray stated, already taking off his purple hoodie to wring out the water as well.

“That could take forever.” Michael quickly replied.

“I’m not running again.” Ray shot back. He put his purple hoodie back on and sighed. It already felt like it was sticking to his undershirt and now all Ray wanted was a shower. He crossed his arms and glared over at the sky as if it would make the gray dissolve into sunshine.

“I can carry you?”

“What?” Ray threw his head towards Michael to make sure the boy was joking. When Michael only shrugged Ray scoffed and shook his head. “No thanks.”

Michael stepped towards Ray,” What? You don’t think I can carry you?” and made grabbing motions with both hands raised. Ray’s face went from ‘That’s not it’ to ‘Don’t you fucking dare’ in 0.2 seconds flat.

“Michael, NO! Stop!”

There was a struggle from Ray, a quick elbow to the older lad’s ribs and a foot stepping on toes, but Michael laughs all the same and lets out an ‘ouch’ before finally picking up the Porta Rican bridle style. Michael’s grinning from ear to ear as Ray’s hands find themselves around the man’s neck out of fear of falling. Ray can feel his face heat up, but he refuses to look Michael in the eyes. Ray does his best to stare straight ahead. Might as well ride this thing out. He’s sick of walking anyway.

“Ready to go?” Michael can’t fight the grin in his voice. He feels a slight shift and now Ray’s looking him dead in the eyes. It was always something about those stunning brown eyes that would make Michael do anything the younger man said. Ray was blushing, now sporting a half-hearted glare, but nodded anyway.

In an instant they were back in the rain. Michael kept a steady pace, but the rain was relentless. Ray steals glances at Michael every so often while doing his best to keep the rain from his own face.

“I can walk faster than this…” Ray muttered, but didn’t dare look at Michael. He felt the man chuckle and for the first time Ray realized how close he was to Michael. He could practically hear the Michael’s heartbeat. At that moment Ray decides to get caught in the rain more often with him .

The next few moments were spent in comfortable silence as the rain soaked them to the core. They arrived at their apartment building after what felt like hours of walking. Michael put Ray down to look for the key. Ray took a moment to take in what just happened now that he’s finally on the ground and can think straight. Ray feels himself smile while Michael’s busying himself with unlocking the door. Michael finally pried the door open and moved out of the way with a bow as he motioned for Ray to go through first. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Fucking, Prince Charming over here…” He said, passing Michael who let out a small snicker.

“The one and only.” Michael shot back, walking right behind Ray and turning to close the door. Once he made sure the door was locked he spun and was met with a pair on soft lips gently pressed on his.

"Thanks for the lift," Ray said as he backed away from Michael. "Next time I'd prefer a piggy-back ride."

Michael watched as Ray turned away with a smile. He forgot Ray could do that...just make his day with something as simple as a kiss. Or basically turn him into a blushing pile of mush by saying 'Come on Prince Charming, let's take a shower'. Which Ray just said...and wow it's suddenly hot and he's still dripping wet from the rain at the same time. He clears his throat in a feeble attempt to calm his heart, but it's useless because Ray's already taken off his hoodie and shirt so now The older lad catches himself just staring until Ray throws the wet hoodie over Michael's face. He laughs. It's a deep and warm laugh and before he knows it, they're both laughing and Ray's leading him into the bathroom.

It was at this moment, Michael also decided he should get caught in the rain more with Ray as well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff because I love this paring! Still inspired by: May I have this Dance? ( Remix) by Francis and the Lights ft. Chance the rapper. I just really love this song, okay?  
> Maybe, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6BVXL)?


End file.
